71: Into the Fire Redone!
by pyschoprincess
Summary: Oh Jang-Beom is the head commander of 71 untrained and barely armed teenage boys, he is a teenager himself. They last up to 11 hours fighting an entire army of North koreans, and they all die as allies get there. What if two survived and what if one of the was a girl in deguise that wanted to stay eith her only family. oh Jang-Beom does everything to protect and keep her secert.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**I'm starting a new story. Wish me luck on this.**

From my hiding spot I can see all the chaos that was going on. My brother helps me pick up the wounded soldiers I see and take them to the truck. We are supposed to retreat but the Commander thought that we could hold them off. I look up as we put the soldier in, and see a wave of North Koreans coming.

"Retreat! Retreat to the trucks!" yells Daewi Kang Seok-dae.

"Come on Bae!" says my oppa (older brother), Dae-Hyun.

I hop in the truck and the truck starts moving when I see a boy my age running with a wounded commander on his back. Dae Hyun and I help him in the truck. I can see the glazed look in his face like he can't believe his in a war. The truck moves as the last soldiers try to get in the truck when they get shot off the back. I put my face in oppa's shoulder trying to get rid of the image of death, and chaos working together in the place we are leaving.

My name is Bae Eun. I am seventeen, I joined the army because my oppa signed up and he was my only family. He is a couple years older than me but this is the only way I can stay with him.

** Okay its maybe not the best but whatever. The names have meaning: Bae Eun means inspiration and grace. Bae is normally a boy's name which is lucky for her, because she uses that when she is the army. Dae Hyun means great and honor. I only own Bae Eun. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

** Okay so in the movie they are at the middle school for three days. I think that's too little of time so I'm making it three weeks, so Bae Eun and Jang-Beom can start to like and protect each other. I will be adding another character to the story as well as some scenes that aren't the movie. Just to clarify Bae Eun is part of the 71 and so is her brother, he is in collage but still a student. I don't own anything but Bae Eun and the added character. **

We stop at a bridge that connects us to our pervious spot and our next. Kang Seok-Dae is told to blow up the bridge even though there are refugees on the other side. Apparently we can't take time for them to cross. I stay in the truck as they prepare the bridge for the explosion. Soldiers are holding the refugees back from crossing, that doesn't help because a girl a little over a year escapes from her parents and runs onto the bridge just as they give the order to explode it. The little girl falls and starts to cry. I see the little girl and immediately jump over the boy my age and out of the truck and run passed the head soldiers trying to stop me. I grab the girl, and hold to me and as I start to run back towards the trucks, I feel her curl her small hands in my jacket. They push the handle down as I run back. I run as fast as I can to outrun the explosions when I make it safely to the trucks and hand the little girl to the boy my age because he's on the end and hop in to continue on our way.

I look over at him as I catch my breath and he still has that glazed look and just stares at the crying girl in his lap. I watch to see what he does when for a few minutes. She continues to cry, and I reach over to grab her when he snaps out of the haze he's in internally and hugs the little girl as he watches the wounded commander making sure he's still alive. I turn my head around the truck to see everyone in the cargo truck watching him because he looks just like the little girl. He looks like he lost his family, his friends, and as no one to turn to. I realize at that moment that I need to help the little girl survive this war as much as this young boy who is watching death claims his commander.

We reach the P'ohang-dong girls' middle school as the little girl stops to cry. The boy immediately hands her over and gets out running with his commander out of sight.

"Bae what do you plan on doing with her?" questions Dae-Hyun.

"I plan on her living the war. I plan on her not remembering that she lost her family to or me having to rename her because she's too young to tell me hers." I say as I hold her and walk through the school to an empty room and get out my first aid kit I keep in my pockets. I clean her up as best I could and then try to put her to sleep.

I set her on a blanket and sit down on the ground beside her when the door opens and in comes in the student soldier and a nurse.

"Can you hear me?" says the nurse in one ear to see if he's deaf.

"Can I check the baby to see if she's okay?" asks the nurse once she realizes I'm here watching them.

I nod and hand the sleeping girl over while catching the gaze of the boy my age.

The nurse declares her healthy and leaves, after the girl back on the blanket.

"Who are you?" the boy asks.

"Bae. I rescued her today would you like to name her? I got nothing." I say in a deeper voice so I don't give myself away.

"Mi Hana. I'm Oh Jang-Beom. You should name her Mi Hana." Jang-Beom says after looking at me for a while.

"Beautiful favorite flower. I like it. Thanks. Jang-Beom." Looks at my watch, "my hyeong is probably getting worried, but I can't leave Mi Hana."

We sit for a few moments contemplating what we should do.

"I got it. Make a sling." Jang-Beom says.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Please review it would really help me for what I did to still do. I spelled Jung Beom's name wrong in the first two chapters. Sorry about that.**

We find some clothes to make a baby sling from and set her in it. Jung-Beom goes to sit outside while I find Dae-Hyun. I find him in a classroom looking down at the new student soldiers.

"Ahmhm." I cough.

"Bae Eun has anyone found out yet? With that girl on her back people will start to notice that you're not a boy. And how are you going to shoot? Or attack?" Dae Hyun asks with a frustrated face.

"What?! I just couldn't let her die on the bridge! When we are not doing anything I'll make a secret room in the walls and hide her there till the war is over. How can you suggest that I can shoot at people? I only helped the wounded get to the truck last time and I will help with wounds this time. Like Jang-Beom I can't take someone's life, even if they are North Korean."

I walk out of the classroom and down the stairs to the new recruits. I can feel people's gazes on me because of Mi Hana. Mi Hana shifts in her sleep as the gazes and glazes come at us.

I enter the tent as they pass out the ammo and guns to the newbies. They stair in awe at Mi Hana and me. I stand by oppa who is in the front and listen, "Men, from this point on, you are now all HDB troops. HDB troops are divided into two sets. The head commander will be Oh Jung Beom."

"Excuse me." A fat guy in the back says.

"What is it?" says Kang Seok-Dae.

"Why are you making him commander?" says the same guy.

"Do I hear an objection?" says Kang.

"Captain, how about a vote for the position?" says a guy with glasses.

"That's right. Let's act democratically." says a guy in the next row by the glasses kid.

"Let's do an eating contest!" another chubby guy in the back says. "If it's an eating contest, then I have confidence too."

"Be Quiet! Do you think this is a joke?" a higher up says.

"A commander should have combat experience. I'm sticking with oh Jung Beom. From now on, this place will be your position. Right now, we have three divisions committed in the Nakdong area." Kang says with finality.

A guy in the back raises his hand. From the way he looks, I wouldn't trust him at all.

"Are you saying you want us to defend this place?" he asks in a bad tone. "Just us?"

"That's right." says Kang.

"Is there any reason to defend Pohang?" asks the glasses guy again.

"Pohang is a minor strategic base." says Kang.

"Then why don't we abandon Pohang?"

"Even though this place is not as important, if the enemies get through Nakdong River, it's over. According to the information we already have, this place is relatively safe compared to the Nakdong area."

"Oh, how long do we have to defend this place?" questions the same guy next row over.

"The allied forces will arrive three weeks on Wednesday. Only until then." Kang replies.

"Let's not go. Can we just not go?" asks someone in the crowd.

"It's an order form the upper command. We… follow the orders we're given." Kang says patiently.

"Excuse me. If…if…the communists attack, what do we do?" questions a boy in the crowd.

"What do you mean? We can just kill them all!" a boy from behind him says.

As the boys fight over that they can't shoot a gun and run away, Mi Hana wakes up and almost starts to cry if I didn't have some bread to give her. Kang as a few more words and we disperse out of the tent getting ready to stay and the others to leave.

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**Reviews are nice**

**And so are you. ….**

**I hope.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Oh Jung Beom POV

The nurse hands me a box of medical supplies in it.

"Your arm. You need to take care of your wound." she says hitting her own.

I stay quiet, as I turn again she grabs my arm and stops me.

" Remember that." she says.

I watch her for a moment and leave when the truck starts too.

Bae POV

"The power supply. First turn it this way, then turn it on. Then afterwards, tune it. Then after tuning, adjust the sound frequency. Then match the sounds." says a upper soldier to glasses guy.

"What is this?" asks glasses.

"Its not the frequency, it's the power."

I stand on the end of the row with Mi Hana quietly eating the piece of bread I gave her, whiling I am humming a song to pass the time until the picture is taken.

"There's no time, I have to keep moving. You're in charge." says Kang after the picture and whiling towards the trucks.

Jung Beom moves towards Commander Kang.

"Commander Kang." he says while looking at him very lost.

"What?" Kang asks. He looks at Jung Beom and says, "Have confidence. If anything happens, you can contact me on the radio."

"I can't be the top commander." Jung Beom says with such sincerity it makes my heart ache. "I've never even held a higher rank before."

Kang takes off his watch and compass and hands it to Jung Beom.

"Lead with your heart. If you have a pure heart and good intentions, everyone will follow you."

Jung Beom takes it as they drive away, staring at the watch. I walk up to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

" Congratulations of the new promotion. Dae Hyun Hyeong and I will help you keep the boys." after I pause I say, "and you can help me with Mi Hana."

Mi Hana smiles and giggles, while he picks his head up and gapes in surprise.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Okay Bae is NOT part of the original 71 one boys. So there's 72 'boys' guarding the base. **

**I don't own anything besides Bae and Hana.**

_**Random north Korean POV**_

We reached the bridge, but it was destroyed.

"If you make them cross the river it will take two days to get there. 18 hours more because of the bridge damage. Totaling about three days. The remaining boats will not be enough for everyone." The left side higher up says as the three commanders walk up the damaged bridge. They stop and look at the mountains.

"There are roads beyond these mountains it would take us half a day to get there. But we might be ambushed." He continues as they walk. "Comrade Commander."

"Regardless of this, should we just follow orders and continue down Nakdong River?" says the right side Commander.

"This comrades, is why I say that theories are useless in the battlefield. Think about it. If the enemies have a safe crossing, we're going to destroy it." Says the middle, Comrade Commander.

"Is there any way to cross the river?" asks the first guy

"Take the 766th vanguard troops and order them to swim across the river." Comrade Commander replies.

"Yes I understand, Sir. Swim and cross the river." The last one says.

"Tell the tanks to turn around."

The last guy comes running at us yelling, "Swim and cross the river!"

"766th Vanguard troops prepare to cross!"

The Comrade Commander still heads to the edge of the bridge. "Cross. Swim and cross the river!"

We battlecry into the river.

"Hey, southern comrades, hurry up and show your face." Comrade Commander says.

_**Bae POV**_

The boys are circled around to see what's in a knapsack. Someone pulls out candy, food, and cigarettes. Someone else pulls out knives.

"Sir," my brother calls.

Oh Jung Beom starts to move towards them. We just fall right in behind him.

"Attention HDB troops!" the troops make more room for us, "HDB troops. From now on, divide yourselves into two divisions and…" Jung Beom was by Kap Jo.

"What are you yakking about? Speak up. I can't hear you at all."

"From this point on the first division will bury the corpses." He starts out louder but gets cuts off by the same idiot.

"Is there food? If there is can you give us some? Mr. Bachelor?" he fixes his hat then starts talking to the boys. "You guys… have you ever stabbed someone?" he swings his knife at them but they stand back. "Have you stabbed any communist?" he looks at Commander Oh, "I'm not burying any corpses." He walks in a circle talking to them, rallying them against us commanders, "Do we have to do those kinds of things? Huh?! We're here to kill those communist bastards. Not bury corpses."

"Isn't that right?" yells one of his friends.

"Right, right! Yeah that's right!" the crowd shouts back.

"You still have to listen to the commander." I say

Dae Hyun oppa steps forward to speak, "It's the order of Kang Seok Dae."

"Orders?" questions Kap Jo. "Why should we listen to them?"

Kap Jo threatens oppa with his knife. I gasp and step forward but commander Oh beats me to him.

"If you don't, you'll be shot."

**AN: Cliffhanger! Okay sorry I updated really late. **


End file.
